darkoverfandomcom-20200222-history
Linnea Storn-Lanart
Background and early life Linnea was born to Rafaela Storn and her unnamed husband, a member of the Lanart family. Her maternal grandmother was Desideria Leynier-Storn (who was a powerful leronis in her youth, and also the person who gave the Sharra Matrix to Robert Kadarin). Desideria was the one who trained her as a member of a Tower circle. The Heritage of Hastur She first appeared in The Heritage of Hastur (being around 15 years old at the time), having been chosen by the Comyn as a possible future wife to Lewis "Lew" Alton. Lew, however, was completely against the idea of an arranged marriage (though he had no ill will towards Linnea herself). After Lew left Thendara, Linnea presumably resumed her work as a member of Arilinn Tower. The World Wreckers Linnea returned to Thendara years later, where she met with Regis Hastur. She talked to him in the behalf of her grandmother Desideria, who seeked to join the telepaths working alongside the Terrans at the time, and would arrive in Thendara soon. She learned of the murders of Regis' young sons by the World Wreckers shortly afterwards, causing her to promise him to give him more children. Though both Regis and Linnea were attracted to each other, neither of them acted on their feelings for some time (as she would not be able to work in a circle if she became pregnant, and, on Regis' part, because he was afraid of having her or any future child be murdered as well). Linnea went back to Arilinn for some time after their first meeting, though she returned when she learned of the failed assassination attempt of Regis' newborn son, which had been thwarted by the chieri Keral. Afterwards, they decided to round up more telepaths in the hope that they could save their planet from destruction through the use of one of the powerful matrices from the Ages of Chaos. That winter, after Regis summoned all the telepaths that had been found to Thendara, Linnea and Regis finally consummated their relationships (along with many others) beneath the four moons. That night, the leader of the World Wreckers, Andrea Colsson, went to Comyn Castle and was confronted not only by all the telepaths gathered there, but also by the chieri, her former people, who welcomed her back after after having been lost for most of her life, ending the work of the World Wreckers in Darkover. During the epilogue, it is revealed that Linnea had become pregnant with Regis' child during that night (in fact, that happened to most of the female telepaths there). Hastur Lord In between novels, Linnea gave birth to a daughter, Kierestelli (called "Stelli"), and raised her alone during the first years of her life at her home at High Windward. She and Regis rekindled their relationship after years apart, conceiving a second child, and Regis' grandfather, Danvan Hastur, wanted them to marry, but Regis refused marriage once more, leading to tension between himself, Danilo and Linnea in the process. Linnea then left to High Windward again, taking Kierestelli with her. Months later, the Ridenows planned to depose Regis and make his newly discovered half-brother, Rinaldo, head of Hastur Domain. During his time in power, Rinaldo, who disapproved greatly of Regis and Danilo's relationship, forced him to marry, and Linnea stepped up as the better choice (as she already had a child by him and another on the way). Linnea eventually gave birth to a son, who was named Danilo after Danilo Syrtis. Fearing for her safety, Regis took Kierestelli to live among the chieri he had befriended years before, a situation that was supposed to be temporary. However, after Rinaldo was removed from power, Regis was not able to find Kierestelli again, despite numerous tries. The Alton Gift Lew Alton visits Nevarsin while at the tower he links with Keeper Silvanna. He realizes that she has the Hastur Gift of being a living matrix and has to be Regis' and Linnea's daughter. Exile's Song During the course of their marriage, Regis and Linnea eventually had two more daughters, Cassandra and Lina, though their firstborn remained missing. By the time Marguerida Alton returned to Darkover, their son Danilo was around 14 years old. Both Regis and Linnea were kind towards Marguerida, and did their best to help her overcome her frustration over never being told anything about her home planet. Category:Characters